The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrid L., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Mauve Majesty’. ‘Mauve Majesty’ originated from a hybridization made in 2002 in Riverhead, N.Y. The female parent was an Alstroemeria aurea plant (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary Alstroemeria plant ‘Purple 1’ (unpatented).
Fifteen days after pollination, embryos were aseptically removed in ovulo and cultured on a one-quarter strength Murashige and Skoog medium. When the embryos germinated in vitro, they were subcultured to full-strength Murashige and Skoog medium for continued development. Once they were large enough to remove from the culture vessel, they were acclimated and grown in the greenhouse for trial. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in 2002 in Riverhead, N.Y.
‘Mauve Majesty’ was selected for its distinctive mauve flower color, continuous flowering, and strong, upright flower stems. It was also selected because it is winter hardy to temperatures as low as those experienced in USDA zone 5. ‘Mauve Majesty’ has been asexually propagated repeatedly by rhizome division and tissue culture since 2002 and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.